Their Worlds Were Wide Enough
by FoxieSango
Summary: My first Hamilton fic! A Theodosia/Philip story...though more on the angsty side. Enjoy!


Their Worlds Were Wide Enough  
Written by: Brittany R./FoxieSango

A/N: Whoot! My first Hamilton fiction! (EXCITED)! I'm working on a longer/multichapter fic in the meantime but I want to get a good bet of those chapters written out first so that I have a solid flowing foundation to work with.

ANYWAY. I have yet to see Hamilton, but I'm an addict who plays the soundtrack on repeat daily and who is always checking Youtube for new animatics. I feel like I've learned more about the history behind the play in 4 weeks then I learned back when I was in high school.

So, I couple of thing about this fic:

1) AU where Philip never dies after his duel with George Eacker, so he lives to be 22. Also, Theodosia is not yet married.

2) I ship Theo/Philip (not sure what the ship name is for that? Theolip? Philidosia? Either way, even though they never met in the play, I ship them).

3) Slightly inspired by the workshop version of "Schuyler Defeated" where Eliza asks Burr how his daughter is and he responds, "She's my pride and joy! Fluent in French and Latin," to which Philip shoots back, "So am I!" like he was jealous! I thought that was so cute!

4)…Passenger Pigeons! They're currently extinct but they were apparently in abundance in America during the 1700s. The last one died in the Cincinnati zoo in 1914.

5.) George Eacker really was a supporter of Burr, but did not really court Theodosia.

6) …I don't want to give away anymore lest it takes away from the story. So enjoy!

Songs of Inspiration: "Schuyler Defeated" (Workshop and Final version), "Obedient Servant," "Ten Duel Commandments," "The World Was Wide Enough"

* * *

 _June 21_  
 _  
Dear Sir,_

 _You will happen to find upon the instance of the 20_ _th_ _, a directly indirect response by your father at the behest of my own to avow or disavow, in no uncertain terms, words dispersed by Hamilton Snr. about Burr Snr. To have such words uttered by Mr. Hamilton in the initial instance is, itself, a disgrace. But even moreso, I am dismayed that a supposed gentleman of Mr. Hamilton's caliber, whom for a majority of my life I have respected despite much controversy surrounding his own, would display a profile of such cowardice as to not only avoid commitment to his actions—or, though I doubt as much, inactions—but to use his verbiage to dance around the issue like that of a migrating passenger pigeon. Therefore, at my request, it would behoove you to impress upon your father the importance of appropriately accounting for his actions, lest I shall have to take drastic measures on my father's behalf._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Lady Theodosia Burr_

He read the letter, and re-read it, and re-re-read it, and re-re-read it again. Philip Hamilton, age 22, found himself pouring over the words that were taunting him from the page for the better of the past half-hour. _She couldn't be serious._

He was well aware of the situation to which she was referring. His father had been on a rant for the past couple of days about the incredulousness of Mr. Burr's request, and how ridiculous it was for him to expect Hamilton to apologize for anything, whether he meant it or not,

"How am I supposed to know what the hell he's talking about?! Over 30 years I've clashed with the man; and it's not like he hasn't uttered 'despicable' words against me! He's mad if he thinks I'll apologize for anything! I'm under absolutely no obligation! A man with no beliefs or morals deserves NO such contrition from me anyway!"

And so his father, Alexander Hamilton, had responded to Burr's letter fueled by this stance. Though…by what he held in his hands…it appeared that Theodosia Burr, Philip Hamilton's rival since adolescent hood, had intercepted the letter—surely, Philip presumed, before her father had a chance to read Hamilton's response ( _otherwise, he'd never have let her reply in his stead, right)_?

…Yet, she had. She had taken it upon herself to respond.

…In such a manner that was so…unbecoming of a lady but…then again so _becoming_ of her.

…If the situation wasn't so close to home, Philip would've have called it admirable. Still… _she couldn't be serious!_

First of all, the problem was not hers to be concerned with; the issue lied between her father and his own. But aside from that, it wasn't the place of a lady to get involved with the affairs of gentlemen anyway! Oh, it was obvious that she was furious, as much as he had been in his duel with George Eacker three years ago—which had thankfully resulted in both parties missing their shots after staring at each other for a full minute, then resolving to put the matter aside entirely.

Eacker never fully apologized for speaking ill of Philip's father, but did confess to the fact that outside of public scrutiny, he didn't know the man. So while his personal knowledge of him may have been unfounded, some of what he did know was, indeed, unforgivable (specifically the whole incident with Maria Reynolds). That was something to which Philip himself could not particularly disagree (as the whole thing had fractured their family and broken his mother) and they left it at that. Coincidentally, the man who was 8 years Philip's senior at the time of the duel, had been an avid supporter of Mr. Burr and, for a while, had even courted Theodosia (a fact that, for some reason, caused a sharp twist in Philip's gut). She'd actually been the one to assuage tensions between the two men that had initially resulted in the duel.

So to now see her even remotely hinting at something of the similar sort was, to say the least, baffling—to say the most, disheartening. If he was reading her words correctly, to whom would she be issuing such challenge? Surely not to his father. …Then…? He swallowed thickly. He couldn't, he could never…

"No word from Burr yet? I swear, that man is this most irritating—wasting my time with such nonsense then not even having the decency to reply! He should apologize to ME for THAT!"

"Alexander, please. Don't get yourself riled up. Don't you have a proposal to work on, dear? The deadline is in a week's time," Eliza knew that writing always calmed him down. A sigh,

"Yes, you're right, Eliza…" her husband answered. Philip sat in the den, and could hear his parents' voices from the kitchen. He had been about to study some of his father's old documents from his lawyer days when the boy decided to fetch the mail and, in pouring over the envelopes, found one addressed to him from Theodosia. Calloused fingers gripped the edges of the paper tightly in his hand. Closing his eyes, he sighed and picked up a quill.

.

.

.

 _June 22_

 _Dear Lady Theodosia,_

 _I'd be lying if I didn't say that the appearance and tone of your letter has stunned me, as I wish it was under much more pleasant circumstances with which I am more familiar. However, I'm afraid it is not in my power to make such demands of my father, as it is neither in your power to issue requests of recension from yours. We should allow this matter to be settled amongst them, without interference. I ask that you reconsider your motion, that we may allow them the dignity of reaching a resolution on their own, for I fear what may happen if we permit otherwise. Please extend to your family the fondest of courtesies from myself and mine._

 _Your Ob St.,_

 _P. Ham_

It was short, concise, and utterly condescending. Much like his father's letter…the only difference being in size. Theodosia Burr only felt herself growing more enraged as she crumpled Philip's letter at the middle, clenching the sheet in her fist.

She should've known not to expect anything more from a Hamilton. Whatever their convictions, they stood by them with firmness and solidity, and she found that both men were stubborn as mules when it came to their pride. Philip actually despised conflict, and it had taken him a good three days to work up the courage to challenge George Eacker to a duel to begin with. Still, his pride was the root of why he challenged him and, once set in motion, he didn't go back on his word….just like his father.

Theodosia would actually be remiss if she didn't acknowledge that when it came to pride, she was somewhat the same.

.

.

.

 _June 24_

 _Dear Sir,_

 _I must say I am thoroughly disappointed to see the same countenance of your father regarding this matter reflected in your last letter, for evading the problem only exacerbates it. My father has since, received Hamilton Snr.'s last letter and is presently crafting a response to address the issue in kind. However, I would rather not the situation escalate more as his burden. Thus, I am sending this letter by Mr. Van Ness, with further instructions which he may relay to your person. Upon your acceptance, I expect to interview with you, as to refuse would be dishonorable, not only to society, but to myself, and not as a woman, but as a person and righteous citizen of our new nation. As you are well aware, the esteem of honor is something that I hold in the highest regard for myself and for my family. I will consider you thus a cad, and any lasting respect I have shall be severely diminished upon further avoidance of this matter._

 _Your Ob Svt,_

 _Lady Theodosia Burr_

She didn't sign it "Respectfully" this time. She signed it the same as any man would—an indication that she perceived herself on equal footing as Philip.

Still, he wouldn't. He simply couldn't bring himself to….not with her. Not because she was a lady but…because _she was Theodosia._ She was the first one to hold his heart and, though she didn't know it, she still had it. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt, and especially for him to be the cause of it. Honor be damned, he simply couldn't abide by her request.

….Still…her respect was essentially the last shred of her presence he'd been allowed to have. They were still friends, but their rivalry was unmatched and outshined any remnants of what would've been cajoled terms of endearment. If he lost that, he'd lose her forever.

But what the hell was he supposed to do?

.

.

.

.

 **-One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…-**

 _There are ten things, you need to know._

 **Number one.**

 _We rowed across the Hudson at dawn._

 _My family's friend Nathaniel Pendleton served me as my,_

 **Number two.**

 _Theodosia was already there with her crew. William P. Van Ness and a doctor that they knew._

 **Number three.**

 _I watched as she examined the terrain. The way she glared daggers through my soul with such disdain._

 _She's honor bound by familial and political pursuits._

 **Most disputes die and no one shoots!**

 **Number four!**

 _I drew first position. Shaking head to toe, had I made a terrible omission?_

 _Neither of us had the skills of a marksman's capability._

 _The doctor turned around so he could have deniability._

 **Five!**

 _I didn't realize it at the time but we were near the same site where we had split ties, is that why?!_

 **Six!**

 _Somehow, she seemed to loom the larger figure._

 _Standing there coolly, finger softly caressing the trigger._

 **Seven!**

 _Confession time. Here's what I've got._

 _I've never stopped loving her._

…She knows it not.

 **Number eight!**

 _ **Your last chance, to negotiate. Send in your seconds see if they can set the record straight!**_

* * *

"Sir, this is most unprecedented and….and just morally wrong! Surely this is a joke!"

"We're here, aren't we Pendleton?"

"Yes, but why?!"

"Because, she called me out and under the terms of Code Duello I have no choice but to accept!"

"SHE'S A WOMAN! She can't do this! She's obviously not right in the head, and honestly I'm questioning your sanity as well, sir!"

"Hey! You're supposed to be negotiating with her second, not me!" Philip snapped back.

This was already hard enough.

.

.

.

"Madame, I must insist that you cease this charade immediately! If you intended to humiliate Mr. Philip Hamilton. by forcing him to answer your request, I'd say you've been successful. He looks utterly chagrined."

"What's humiliating, Mr. Van Ness, is that you are not speaking with his second and urging that he gets Hamilton Snr. to take back what he's said about my father!" Theodosia practically shouted. William started, taking a step back with wide eyes. He'd been certain this was all an act, probably to test if Philip still held loyalty in his heart to Ms. Burr, to see if he'd do whatever she asked.

But now….now he could say she was serious. And this had gone too far. He frowned, clenching his fists.

"Lady Burr, this is madness! Decease this at once. If your father finds out,"

"Then he'll be more upset with you for seeing me through to such danger and letting it get to this point now at all, won't he? If you don't want this to happen, might I suggest it in your best interest to try to settle matters through Mr. Pendleton! In any case, my father and the town will never let you hear the end of it either way," she said. William grit his teeth, having now seen the error of his ways. He'd gone through with this just to humor her, thinking it was a prank. But…he should've known better. She wasn't a teenager anymore.

"I won't have my father spill anymore blood, or let anyone spill his. If I do nothing, it's just like his blood is on my hands," she said lowly. While talking, she kept her eyes focused on the younger Hamilton before her. A part of her felt bad, as he was somewhat right: the matter between their fathers had nothing to do with them. Still, he hadn't even attempted to resolve things on his end, and she couldn't let that stand.

….it didn't change the fact that he was her best friend, her greatest rival…and that she still loved him as well.

He would never know it.

.

.

.

"Surely we're not going to let them do this!" Pendleton whispered, glancing over Van Ness's shoulder at Theodosia as she looked over her pistol.

"Well what the hell do you suggest we do then, Pendleton?"

"Why does this have to happen at all?"

"Because they're here, with their pistols. And I have no doubt that Ms. Burr wouldn't hesitate to turn her fire on either of us if we fall through."

"But…but OUR honor is at stake!"

"Exactly….so we'd better hope they miss. ….." a beat. "No chance for Hamilton Snr. to apologize?" Van Ness asked. Pendleton scowled, pissed at having been forced into a corner with this mess,

"The fuck do you think?!"

"Okay…so it looks like we're doing this."

* * *

 **Nine!**

 _ **Look your opponent in the eye, aim no higher! S-summon all the—**_

-Age 9-

"Hi! My name is Theodosia. Theodosia Burr. What's your name?" she asked the small boy with freckles. He'd been eating a bag-lunch by himself and she thought he looked lonely. Instead, he appeared completely shocked that she was talking to him at all.

"Ah….P-Philip. Philip Hamilton," he knew her! Her father had taken his grandpa's senate seat. He frowned. Why was she talking to him? He didn't like her! …even if she was a little cute with her braided hair decorated in beads pulled into pony-tails on either side of her head.

"Ah! Nice to meet you!" Theodosia exclaimed in recognition. Yes, Philip Hamilton! her father that told her about him. Warned her to be careful because he could be as conniving as his father…but he seemed harmless. Philip suddenly scowled at her and turned his head. When he and his mother had met Mr. Burrr downtown that one time, the man claimed that she was supposed to be fluent in Latin, but Philip doubted it…

"Hmm…Nescio quid dicas, adeo ut sermo mihi stulta. (Don't know why you're even talking to me, you stupid girl)," he mumbled under his breath. She gasped and her cheeks puffed out in irritation, as she stomped her little foot and put her hands on her hips.

"Well! Equidem et inhumanior incosiderate invenerunt puerum numquam in vita mea Sed oblitus eram vobiscum manducare prandium! Aut tu bellus ille et! Hmph! (Well, I've never met a more rude and inconsiderate boy in my life! I was going to eat lunch with you but forget it! And you're not all that cute either!)," with that, she turned on her heels and stormed off, leaving the young boy stunned to silence and awestruck.

….Okay, so maaaybe she was more fluent in the language than he thought.

-Age 12-

"Hamilton? What are you doing here at this hour?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy on her doorstep; the sun was just starting to set. He seemed embarrassed, slightly hunched over with his arms behind his back as he muttered incoherently under his breath. She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, leaning against her doorway.

"You know, you've always had a horrible problem with muttering," she said. He sighed and clenched his eyes in agitation.

"I….I need you to help me with….dancing…"

"Dancing?"

"Hm…yes. My…mother is hosting a dinner party in three weeks' time and…I'm afraid I have two left feet," he admitted, albeit grudgingly. He knew that she was renowned throughout the city for her ability to address and tend to most cultured of people with the utmost dignity and respect, and she knew the appropriate dances and other forms of etiquette…which he also needed help with but…the dancing would do for now. She sighed and took his hand, pulling him inside her dwelling. Her father was home but despite the tension between him and Mr. Hamilton, he held no ill will toward the younger boy. They could start with a mini-lesson of the basics for now at least.

"Come along then, I have the feeling my work is cut out for me yet," she said, and her soft hand in his own was the first time he felt…. _something_.

-Age 16-

"I always admired you, you know. Not just for your intellect or beauty but…your sophistication, and the way you speak your mind."

"Really now, Hamilton. Flattery won't get you everywhere."

"Even if it's the truth?" she found herself blushing prettily at this.

"I must admit I was…wary of you at first but. But, when you give me a good tongue lashing as kids, I knew I'd met my match."

"You deserved it."

"No argument," he laughed. They were sitting on a hill near a lake during mid-day, just taking in the sounds and sights around them. It was spring and the birds were chirping.

"I'll always treasure our times together, Theodosia," he said, threading their fingers together.

"I shall as well, Philip," she said, resting against his shoulder as he kissed the crown of her head.

 _ **C-courage…you….you require and…AND COUNT!**_

 _Neither one could see the tears welling in their eyes as their index fingers snuggly hugged the triggers._

 **One.**

 **Two.**

 **Three.**

 **Four.**

 **Five.**

 **Six.**

 **Seven.**

 **Eight.**

 **Nine.**

 **TEN PACES**

 **FIRE!**

* * *

 **A/N: Ending is up to you! _Who lives? Who dies? Who tells their story?_**

 **Thanks for reading! (Hoping I can do more)!**

 **-Brittany R./FoxieSango**


End file.
